The Hunt
by OrangeOrangeOrange
Summary: After Ryoko was betrayed by a man she thought she knew, she was chased off a cliff and into a new world where she is seeked out for help by a girl in a red cloak who wants Ryoko to help find her lost friends in the woods where a beast and something else..
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

The Hunt

I kept running and running. The slush of melted snow in my boots leaked out on the snowy path, making my escape harder with every dangerously slick and haste step. Something cut the air right by my ear and vibrated on the miss shot of my head to a tree, where the arrow, I had unintentionally dodged, wagged is feathered end at me as I ran by. Parading shouts of dismay came from the burly men with arrows at the ready and sharpened daggers that chased after me. The snow only slowed me down by twenty percent when I had to jump over a colossal snow bank.  
>The rioting shouts rubbed my ears numb as their mixing sounds of footsteps, breath, shouts and weapon clattering got louder and overwhelming my senses. I ground my teeth down and dove under a familiar ground passage by a briar bush, not shedding a drop of my precious blood by the double edged thorns. Once I dug my way up at the other side if the abandoned fox tunnel I silently weaved around other various snow saturated thorn bushes. Then the yelling came back at a tenfold and I was running again. It was a never ending nightmare.<br>Then there was a breakthrough of the forest on a clear land that led straight towards a fall off the edge cliff. Without a thought or a care of what laid ahead I kept running and running towards my doom. But as I took that final step of land, I froze.  
>Should I jump and make sure my pursuers do not catch me?<br>Should I let myself be turned in and be killed and gutting as the animal I was?  
>No, I was the wolf right? In this hunt I make the decision, o one else can make it for me.<p>

_Besides_

I let my head loll back and opened my mouth open wide before letting out a loud howl that began to echo across the mountains.

_I'am a_

Then I face the ledge of the cliff with open eyes and a new kind of braveness after my call.

_Okami_

And jumped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

The Hunt

I awoke with a searing red hot pain crawling up my back. I stared up at the dark gray sky as the snow fairies danced up in the clouds, sprinkling snow on my despair. My eyes traveled up to the cliff I had jumped off of. I smiled.

"I think I need to practice on my planning skills," I spoke aloud to no one.

Then there was a noise coming from the forest past the snowbank I laid on. My animal instincts kicked in so I rolled over on the other side of the snowbank, ignoring the pain I might add, and peaked over the snowbank to search the dense woods that held the thing that made the noise.

"Hi!" a shrilled voice rang in my ear making me jumped.

It was a small girl with short red hair wearing a snort red cloak over her layers of an under coat and a dress, maybe even more depending on the weather. Both her hands were in front of her holding a woven basket with a white cloth over it.

"Why are you staring into the woods?" the tiny girl asked.

I did not answer, instead I let out a noise that meant I had heard her as I looked over the snowbank again.

"You can't go in there."

I looked back at the girl.

"Don't you know? Theres a beast in there, it took a friend of mine and three others as well."

"How do you know if that's true and they didn't just got lost or died from an animal," I finally spoke.

"Because it took him."

"Who's him?"

"You don't know much do you?"

I scratched the back of my head looking a bit irritated.

The girl sighed and offered a hand to me. I took it politely and got up, brushing the snow from my faded tan trousers that I had stolen out of a cabin for when I hunted. I ran away with those, a pair of expertly woven boots, a long leather jacket and an open buttoned shirt. My attire was decided on a hasty decision leading up to being found out of being an Okami.

"Let us continue our conversation in the safety of my home, you'll like our village it's nice and always warm with our hunt dogs and the giant everlasting fire, plus the mountains give off warm breezes more occasionally then other villages nearby."

I was led by hand to the opposite direction of the snowbank and off towards the tiny footsteps that led along the edge of the forest.

"My name is Ringo by the way, what's yours?" the little red head sang as she twirled around the edge of the forest, swinging around her basket and dazzled ever so lightly in the shimmering snowflakes that fell on her red tresses and cream colored skin.

"Ryoko, just Ryoko."

After a mild hike down Ryoko started smelling the delicious smells of a nearby village.

"So what's your village called?" I asked casually.

"Otogibana, Otogi for short, it's the perfect village of all, except for the beast that is, but everyone likes it there despite that."

Soon the two arrived in Otogi, a quaint village nearly surrounded by a frozen river and kept warm by the fathomable purple and red fire that took up the center of the village. Stray dogs slept near the pedestal of the fire or gnawed on stray bones with their canines. The people there were friendly to strangers, yet some suspiciously whispered as they saw Ryoko, as if she were the beast that terrorized the village and was being brought to justice.

"My house is over there," Ringo said pointing at the cabin house in between a tailor and a blacksmith stores.

After Ringo had unlocked the door I was swept into a cozy, warm and light atmosphere of Ringo's home. Ringo had started a fire and made tea while I reclined back on her soft cushions layer out along with fluff, it was like being surrounded by a sea of pillows. Ringo poured the tea out for me on the table in front of the pillow haven. I thanked her and drank the still bubbling tea in one gulp.  
>My back began to feel better due to my out of this world Okami abilities. One of them was healing.<p>

"So, tell me the story about the beast," I said, striking back up on the subject.

"Oh yes," Ringo took a moment to take a sip of her tea before setting the cup down gently.

"It was five years ago, on a winter night like today, the snow fell like feathers and we were all gathered by the center of the cities fire, celebrating the catch of the exquisite family of boars caught by the Morino family. The Morinos were the very best hunters in the village and they had a young son named Ryōshi. Ryōshi san was absent at the time, but then suddenly a beastly creature torr through the grand oak table use villagers had prepared. The beast was said to have two colors though at first sight was a blur we all saw something in it's jaws."

Ringo paused to lean in closer the light of the fierce fire highlighted her deep features, making her face look more intense.

"It was Ryōshi."

I gasped leaning in a bit as well.

"The beast had taken him while he went to feed the dogs and ran off with him into the woods, ever since then, no one goes deep into the woods alone or ever, we just strive by, by hunting along the edge and trapping animals. The Morino family tried hunting after the beast that had took Ryōshi, but they disappeared into the woods, never again seen."

"So they haven't returned yet?"

"No, not ever," Ringo took a moment to gaze out her window and out at the alabaster snow that still fell.

"It gets really lonely since then," she murmured.

"Otsū, Majolica and even Otohime all gone even Tarō is on the edge of never returning, these are the things I fear the most. I know their alive and I know I have just met you, but would you please stay here with me?"

Is this really happening? This is so out of the blue and I barley know this girl, she must have family of some sort anyways. But...  
>When I look into her eyes I see eternal sadness. And I want to save her from it and repay her for her kindness she has shown me today.<p>

"No," Ringo whispered.

"Please, help me find my friends... I know your different Okami san," she smiled.

I gasped, yet again and back up.

"It's ok, I take an odd liking to wolfs and Ryoko san seems lost so, in exchange for helping me find my friends who disappeared I will provide you shelter, food and cloths, I just..."

Suddenly a soft sob came from Ringo's lips and the bitter sweet trails of fresh tears made a waterfall from her eyelids and down to her chin.

"Want the people that I love and cherish back."

I jumped up to cover her in a tight hug.

"Ringo, I share your pain of loneliness, but instead all I want is to be in your company and I promise to return your friends, but..."

"I will serve revenge on that beast for you as well."

Ringo held on a bit tighter and whispered so ever so softly:

"We have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3: Planning of the Hunt

The Hunt

First thing in the morning Ringo was up and about the house doing her early morning chores as Ryoko just began to wake up with a case of bed head. Ringo giggled at her new companion's hair and gave her a regular morning greeting as she folded one of her sets of seasonal bed sheets.

"There's some food in the kitchen, I already ate so help yourself," Ringo explained.

I shifted into the kitchen lazily, but immediately perked up when the aroma of breakfast meats greeted her nose with a pleasing smell. I attacked the sausages and fried up some eggs on the skillet using the fire starting rocks by the cooking fire pit. After I had a full meal on my plate I went to the same room Ringo and I had tea at and sat down with my plate on the table. I wolfed down the food in less then a minute, I guess it was my Okami hunger than my partial human hunger this time. I returned my empty plate into the sink and shortly found Ringo cleaning up the guest bed she had me sleep on last night. When she felt my presence she faced me and smiled.

"I have some cloths for you to wear if you like after you take a bath that is, I already drawn one anyways I thought you might like it."

I nodded and followed Ringo to another room where a copper bathtub filled with hot water that steamed around the air creating a foggy outcome of the room. Ringo left and I gladly took off my cloths and slowly slipped into the tub. At first the water was extremely hot, but soon my skin adapted to the temperature and I let myself soak in peace.  
>I was so happy and grateful for Ringo, if she hadn't of found me by the woods I was sure whatever made that noise would of confronted me. When I was done Ringo came in with a bodice dress, the bodice was a deep blue with a red overskirt, she also handed me the required underskirt along with a long green cloak and offered a pair of shoes, but I declined and said that I preferred my boots. After getting dressed in the tight bodice dress and tied the strings of the cloak together I left the room and met up with Ringo.<p>

"So, I think that I should go into the forest and confront the beast," I explained.

"But if you did that then how will you find my friends?"

"Then... How about I follow it back to it's base, hideout or wherever it hides out."

"That could work, but no one knows where or when it comes out, the beast seems to come out of nowhere when it strikes. That's why people get taken away so easily."

"Ugh, how will this work?"

"Well I do know of a guy who could help us out."

"Well who is it?"

"He's the head of the bounty service of the town, his name is Liszt Kiriki of the Otoi Bounty service, he works a bit underground, but his information and service is a hundred percent golden."

"Really?"

"Right now he already knows your full name, what you are and that you have a flat chest even though your fifteen."

At that I felt so damed that my girl hormones haunt given me the chest normal girls should get about at this age. Then again I'm not a normal girl.

"Haha! It's ok Okami san I'm if teen as well and I still look like I'm eight, but I guess that's ok sense I still look cute right?"

I blinked.

"Your fifteen!"

"Yep, but it doesn't run in my family, isn't that strange?"

"I guess, so where can I find this Liszt Kiriki?"

"That's easy his bounty service is behind the house, you just have to walk around the building, here," Ringo paused to grab a basket behind her and hand it over to me.

"Tell him he owes me a favor and give him the basket, kay?"

I nodded and got up carrying the basket in my left arm. Ringo saw me off to the door where my feet met the fresh snow outside. I strolled around the village like I've been there before, before I spotted the turn I had to take to go around the taylor's shop. Once I had reached the building I knocked with my right hand and a latch on the door beneath the sign that said Otoi Bounty Service carved into a wood plaque. Enraged eyes gazed down at me from the open latch.

"State your business," the person snapped seriously.

"Uh, I am in need of your services," I spoke awkwardly a bit lost in where I should go from there until I remembered the basket in my arms.

"Ringo said that Liszt owes her a favor, gave me a basket to give I guess," I said showing off the basket at the person behind the open latch.  
>The latch slammed shut before the doors creaked open revealing a young girl with short bluish black hair and a pair of sharp spectacles. She had an angry look on her face that matched her aurora.<br>"Yes, you are Ryoko, Ringo's new housemate, please come in quickly before you let the snow in," she said sharply while ushering me inside and snapping the doors shut. Inside looked like a normal cottage with a brilliant stone fireplace.  
>"I'm Alice Kiriki, please follow me," she said walking up the the fireplace. She placed her hand on the stone above the crackling fireplace before the fire started to rip in half. That's when I noticed that a secret entryway had appeared in between the kindling fire. Alice disappeared into the shadows of the stairs that led down and I bravely followed. At the end of the dark corridor was a door. Alice took out a set of keys from a hidden place under her overskirt. After unlocking the door I was led into a whole different room with Persian rugs lining the stone floor, animal heads decorated the walls and behind one of the two mahogany desk in front of an even more grand fireplace was a boy with short cropped blonde hair and had squinty eyes. The boy smiled at me as Alice went to close the door.<p>

"Liszt, This is Ryoko san as you know," Alice said as she took her spot behind the other more smaller mahogany desk by the one the boy sat at.

"Please Roko come here and tell me what you would like us to assist you of?" Liszt said with a beckoning hand.

I boldly walked across the room until I was presented in front of Liszt.

"I'm on the hunt for the beast that lives in the forest and would like to have some aid in finding out when and where it would strike so that I may track it back to where it goes in the forest."

Liszt leaned back in his chair kicking up his feet on the desk.

"Oh Okami san to have such a creature baring the Okami in my presence is so delightful, it really is, but what your asking may be a bit too much. The beast comes at multiple times both at night and day but not during specific periods like morning, afternoon and evening. But this thing also has the speed faster than light and if my spies were able to pick up on when and where it comes and goes, would they trust you to be around them?"

"Come back and discuss this with me a week from now when you have gained the trust of some residence of Ontogibana, that should be enough time for my men to specificity the whereabouts of the beast, you may leave."

Swallowing my urge to rip his throat out from it's socket I bowed and turned up towards the door.

"Oh and Ryoko one more thing."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Liszt.

"It's not the beast that you should be worried about."

Liszt smiled deviously.

"It's the Hunter." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting of The Beast

The Hunt

"So how did the dealing go?" Ringo asked as she served lunch.

"Not so good, Liszt wants me to befriend the residence while his men are on the look out for the beast," I explained before wolfing down on the sandwich Ringo had prepared.

"Well it's still good, it means that he'll do the deed for you he just needs some time to do this seriously, the beast is very tricky. In the mean time could you go to the market and fetch me some red apples, I seem to be running low," Ringo said handing me a leather pouch of coins.

I nodded and finished my glass of ale before taking my leave again. Snow was beginning to fall upon the village in a powdery white brilliance as I looked around for the market. Soon enough I was able to find the market with the help of a standby pedestrian. The market was very vivid and bursting with energy despite the cold. Marketers sold everything there from cloves to silk in less than a second. After I had found a marketer selling apples I had purchased seven, given that Ringo did not give me an exact amount needed. I loaded the apples into the empty basket I had taken with me and decided to head back, when I heard something. The sound came past my right and sounded like an unnatural snarl.

Is it the beast?

Thinking it was I hastily made my way towards the sound that became more amplified as I got closer. Then there it was. A giant wolf like creature with white fur like snow and taller than a three story building. In front of it was a villager, I was about to run and go save their life when the beast suddenly striked out and snatched up the villager and ran off towards the woods. Too stunned to be shocked I dropped the basket and ran after the beast.

Past the frozen river and into the woods.

It was getting darker by the minute and harder to track the beast. Even the beast's white fur began to blend in with the shadows and next thing I knew, I couldn't see where I was going, just tripping in the snow by now. But everything was not completely dark. The moon was out.

No this can't be happening right now! Not so close to the village at least! I need to get as far away from Otogi as I can before the Okami side of me takes over. Full moons for Okamis' are bad news. Our ears and tail come out along with our well hidden canines and claws, then we rampage all over the place and mainly end up with a dead carcass and blood all over you when you wake up the next day. Or you wake up surrounded by a burning village. Usually what I do before this happens is get far away from the village I'm staying in and tie myself to a tree. It usually works, depending on how tight I tied the rope.

I kicked up the juice and ran faster... Until I slammed right into a tree with so much force that I knocked myself out.

It was day time when I awoke. I seemed to not be cover in blood, there was not mutilated carcass by me and there wasn't the smell of smoke in the air, in fact... That tree looks familiar. Wait did nothing really happen to me on the night of the full moon? I looked down, there was a basket full of the apples I had gotten from the market. Wait, didn't I drop that basket back in the village? I suddenly felt warmer than I did and I noticed a thick black cloak was wrapped around me. I don't remembering any of this? What happened last night?

Did I even go into my Okami form?

It sort of felt like it, yet, why isn't there blood spilled around me. Instead all I could smell was the selvage coming off this cloak, wherever it came from. It was a nice scent... I liked it... Not that I would admit so out loud! Last time someone knew what I liked they used it to their advantage. But I don't want to go back to that. I shook my head, causing snow to cascade from my hair. I got up, grabbing the basket, and analyzed the ground for foot prints of the beast or whoever put this cloak on me and returned my basket. But sadly there was no hint on the snow.

Maybe it's because it snowed last night.

Oh that can only explain it.

As I walked back towards the village my senses perked at another presence near by. My ears pricked upwards near the trees. The presence was in the trees, I could hear them move up there, but because the wind was seeming to blow down by the mountains in the other direction, I could not catch their scent.

Smart choice.

This presence that's following me is really good. I barley detected their movement with sound, because their movements blended into the sound of crackling tree branches perfectly. But it was too perfectly that I noticed right away. They were also able to keep in the pine trees instead of the oak or leafless trees for cover. And they kept their scent from my nose by keeping downwind and trailing me. It was almost too perfect. Which why I know their up a pine tree to my left and if I pin point this correctly there in the middle branch.

Stopped and listened for a minute to do a quick search to make sure I was right. Then with a jerk of my head I turned and face the tree, glaring at the middle branch where I caught a glimpse of something moving. I glared more intensely. I was about to say something, but there was a shriek and something fell out of the tree.

What the hell?

Taking interest in what fell I went over to the area of what fell. All dazed out in a pile of snow was a black hair with a greenish tint to it, wearing a round pair of round goggles and carrying a set of bow and arrows along with some sort of wrist mounted sling shot on his left arm.

This must be the culprit who was following me.

I grabbed him by the shirt, yanked him up and slammed him into the trunk of the tree.

"Who are you and why were you following me?" I demanded.

"Ry..."

What the? There something weird with this kid, who's name is Ry? He may be dressed like a huntsman, but the goggles wasn't really necessary and he wasn't wearing a cloak or a coat. That's when I breathed in his scent.

It matched the cloak I was wearing.

"Ryōshi," he said a bit more confidently.

I blinked in recognition of that name.

"W-what did you say?" I spoke bewildered.

"I'm Ryōshi Morino, it's nice to meet you.


End file.
